Due to the advances in electronic technology in recent years, computer and peripheral product capability has constantly improved and been accompanied by a range of new software releases. At the same, the lower prices of computers, computer peripherals, and software have enabled these products to become common in our daily work, study and life. Since consumer demand has caused rapid growth and major computer and computer peripheral product manufacturers face a newly expanded consumer market that requires sufficient capability, large manufacturers must promote their products as more attractive to mass consumers and thereby gain profitable market positions in a challenging and competitive market. When consumers purchase computers, various software packages are pre-installed on the hard disks to persuade consumers to purchase the computer and peripheral products. Since the Windows is the well-known and most common operating system, newly purchased computers are equipped with authorized versions licensed by the Microsoft Corporation. Other pre-installed applications including general consumer demand software packages as well as special accessory software developed by manufacturers for their various models, with the installation of the aforesaid software not only allowing consumers to operate computer more easily, but also providing computer manufacturers a profitable market development opportunity.